Canapé mandragore
by Lirys
Summary: Luna a une question à poser : "Neville, tu as déjà embrassé une fille ?"


Je me suis un peu laissé porter par cet OS... je ne savais ce que j'allais écrire quand j'ai commencé, et j'avais l'impression de découvrir le texte en même temps que les mots apparaissaient sur l'écran. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit et le sentiment que j'ai ressenti est incroyable, ce qui m'a fait me demander : pourquoi ai-je arrêté pendant tout ce temps ? D'où ma leçon du jour : si quelque chose vous rend heureux, faites le. Peu importe si le résultat final est brouillon, ou un peu décevant. Si vous avez pris du plaisir en le faisant, alors tout est gagné. J'espère que je peux partager un peu de ce plaisir avec vous, qui que vous soyez... Merci beaucoup !

* * *

«- Neville, tu as déjà embrassé une fille ?

La question le prit de court. Luna l'avait posée d'une voix simple mais mesurée, comme si elle y avait longuement réfléchit. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu qu'elle donnait l'impression de toujours tout prendre extrêmement au sérieux, qu'elle parle de la recette des radis noir à la biéraubeurre ou du fait que les cheveux de Ginny s'étaient éclaircis pendant l'été. Chaque sujet semblait avoir été sagement analysé en elle, et quand les mots sortaient de sa bouche c'était toujours pour apparaître purs et innocents, comme s'ils avaient subi un lavage dans ses pensées. Il n'empêche, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui demande ça maintenant.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge mais ne réussit qu'à articuler un :

\- Hin ?

Il se morigéna pour cette réponse extrêmement intelligente. Bravo, Neville. Un homard n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Elle répéta sa question comme s'il n'avait simplement pas entendu la première fois, et la ponctua d'un sourire :

\- Tu as déjà embrassé une fille ?

Elle était allongée sur un sofa rouge en forme de mandragore, qui criait comme ladite plante dès qu'elle faisait mine de le quitter. Ses grands yeux étaient posés sur Neville, assis sur le sol contre un arbre qui penchait sa large tête feuillue pour venir le caresser de ses feuilles de temps en temps.

Ils étaient dans la salle sur demande, où ils se retrouvaient de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Ils s'étaient un jour croisés par hasard au moment de s'y rendre tous les deux, et ils avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble. La demande croisée de ce chacun voulait voir avait créé un endroit insolite, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, empli de plantes à la beauté exotique et d'objets incroyables, qui leur tenaient compagnie pendant de longs après-midis. Souvent ils ne faisaient rien de particulier, passant un moment à déambuler dans cette incroyable forêt privée en cherchant un endroit où se poser.

Mais parfois, ils discutaient. La plupart du temps la conversation tournait autour de sujets assez banals (du moins, autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être avec Luna), mais quelque fois, elle devenait plus sérieuse. Ils parlaient de ce qu'ils étaient, de leurs peurs, de leurs rêves. Neville avait murmuré qu'il aimerait être un jour professeur, Luna avait expliqué que sa mère lui manquait tous les jours. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne se trouvait pas assez courageux, et elle avait argumenté avec conviction pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Elle lui avait avoué que la première fois qu'elle avait eu ses règles, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était et pensait qu'elle était malade, et avait donc écrit une liste de choses qu'elle aurait aimé faire avant de mourir, qui ne la quittait maintenant plus. Neville avait rougit en entendant parler de règles, mais avait écouté attentivement, tout en songeant que les femmes devaient décidément passer par bien des choses difficiles (ce que sa grand-mère avait mis un point d'honneur à lui expliquer depuis qu'il était petit).

Lors de chacune de ces rares conversations, il sentait une boule de chaleur grandir dans son ventre. Les mots dévalaient de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir, ses pensées affluant trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse toutes les exprimer. Il apprenait des choses sur lui-même : qu'il avait en lui un nombre infini d'impressions à partager, d'avis qu'il avait amassé sur tellement de choses sans même s'en rendre compte et d'interrogations qui le dévoraient. Il adorait le sourire qu'il voyait sur le visage de Luna quand il disait quelque chose de drôle, de personnel ou qui menait à réflexion. Mais surtout, il apprenait à écouter sincèrement. Il apprenait à la laisser parler jusqu'au bout, notant mentalement ce qu'elle disait afin de pouvoir lui répondre, s'émerveillant de la profondeur de ce qu'elle disait.

Quand ils parlaient comme cela, il n'avait jamais l'impression d'être stupide, empoté ou peu gracieux. Il se sentait complet, vif et intéressant. Et par-dessus tout, il _la_ trouvait complète, vive et intéressante. Il avait découvert une partie d'elle qu'il ne connaissait pas, avait commencé à connaître une intimité qu'il ne pensait pas possible avec quelqu'un de son âge.

Et voilà qu'elle parlait de ça. Il rougit sous son regard. Embrasser, relations, amour, tout était affreusement lié dans son esprit. Leurs conversations n'avaient jamais porté sur le sujet, parce qu'il n'avait jamais osé l'aborder d'une part et parce qu'il n'en ressentait pas la nécessité d'autre part. Ils avaient 16 ans, et il voyait comment les autres adolescents agissaient, comme les comportements entre filles et garçons avaient changé depuis quelque temps, comme ils recherchaient mutuellement la compagnie de l'autre. Sa récente intimité avec Luna semblait rentrer dans ce cadre, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû s'y conformer. Pour une fois, ce sujet ne l'inquiétait pas. Il savait que tout viendrait en temps et en heure, et n'avait aucune envie de tout bousculer. Ses rêveries et son imagination étaient bien suffisantes pour l'instant.

Il bafouilla un semblant de réponse, repoussant la branche de l'arbre venue caresser son visage. Recrachant le bout de feuille que le végétal vexé avait vivement fourré dans sa bouche, il se reprit et articula :

\- Non. Jamais. Et toi ?

Elle rit.

\- Embrassé une fille ? Non, jamais... bien que j'y aie réfléchi.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Luna aimait les filles ?

\- Oh, tu...?

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, attrapant au vol une des baies que l'arbre projetait furieusement dans sa direction, jaloux de l'attention que Neville lui portait.

\- Je me suis longuement posé la question, mais apparemment non, je n'aime pas les filles. Aïe ! (elle venait de recevoir une baie dans l'œil) Ce que je trouve dommage, car ce sont des créatures bien plus douces et attentionnées que les garçons.

Neville ne pouvait pas la détromper sur ce point. Il donna distraitement un coup de coude à l'arbre pour lui signifier d'arrêter son cinéma.

\- Mais non, je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon, sauf si tu comptes mon cousin l'été dernier, qui avait un peu trop abusé des chocolats à la liqueur. Vu la façon dont il m'a embrassée, j'aurais pu croire qu'il cherchait à aspirer celui que j'avais mangé un peu plus tôt.

Neville ricana doucement. Luna réprima un sourire, ramassa une poignée de baie sur la tête du canapé-mandragore et les renvoya doucement à l'arbre, qui les accueillit dans ses feuilles avec ce que Neville analysa comme un air d'orgueil blessé.

Ils se renfermèrent dans un silence pensif, perturbé par les nombreux bruits de leur monde incroyable : les froissements d'ailes de papillons, les gouttes de pluie qui s'arrêtaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, les pages de livres que l'on tourne et même le bêlement d'un mouton, au loin.

\- Je suis contente d'être ton amie, tu sais, Neville. De pouvoir te poser ce genre de question.

\- Je suis content que tu le fasses.»


End file.
